A heart Chained to Abyss
by mistress of flames
Summary: A hero who has a connection to the depths. A young girl who is tied to the secret of the Abyss. What will happen when there paths cross? Jack will soon find out that she is more than he bargained for. But he will do anything for alice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sadly I don't own Pandora hearts or any of its characters that goes for my most precious Jack too. this awesome anime/manga is owned by Jun Mochizuki . I do own the plot of this fic and the oc's. The story takes place 50 years after the anime, all the events of the anime happened, some characters will appear though, Like Jack, the Baskervilles and I am thinking of adding Sharon and Break in to because I love them together but I really don't know yet. Alice and Alyss (will of abyss) will defiantly appear. **

**And just for the record **_**italics**_** are the thoughts of our dear cast. **

* * *

_Prologue:_

"_Where am I, who am I, no… what am I?"_ A soft voice wondered, but no one could answer her, it was all in her thoughts. Even if she had said it out loud there would be no one to answer, because there was no one there.

Nothing except the dark and the cold. _"Its dark, it's cold but is feels fine, it feels safe"_ She knew she was floating; she also felt the chains around her. Everywhere of her body was covered with it.

Her legs, her arms all where chained to something but what? Why was she chained? Why couldn't she remember? She kept on floating in the dark. She felt like she was here forever, maybe she was and maybe she wasn't. She was sinking; she was sure of that, she couldn't see anything, she couldn't talk, she couldn't move, but she could sink, slowly o so slowly deeper and deeper in to the dark, she could feel it wrap around her enter her, take her over.

Why did it feel so familiar? Why didn't she mind? Why wasn't she scared? Suddenly an idea hit her because…. because it was her. This dark, this cold, this void was her. Yes this was who she was, this… was…. what… she… was.

"Wake up my precious princess" a soft and warm voice asked.

She felt a stab of pain. This pain….. was this pain hers. It was her right? She didn't know anymore. What was her pain? What was the pain of this place?

"Please…. Wake up…. Remember"

"_Remember who? Remember what? What was there to remember?"_ she kept on floating… sinking.

"Don't let them win"

"_Who? Don't let who win?"_

"You are the strongest person I met, please don't give up"

"_That voice"_ She felt the chains pull harder as if they where preventing her from remembering. That only made her wonder. Was that voice right? Was she precious to someone? Why did that feel wrong? She gave up, why fight? She gave in to the darkness, yes this is my world. This is where I belong.

"No….no… please remember…. Try to remember that you don't belong here….not anymore…. You belong someplace else someplace better"

"_Not Belong? Where… where do I belong then? I am this…and this is me… this world is us… we belong here in the dark, cold, the pain this endless cycle of hate and nothing less"_

"Is that what you want? Is that really who you are? This? This emptiness" the soft voice asked, "This is what you are? Void?"

"_Yes… And I except it. I am who I am and nothing is going to change that so why not except?"_

"You're such a big girl now, I am proud of you..." That simple sentence hit her like a brick,

"_That voice was… whose voice was that?"_ The chains around her instantly tightened.

"I am glad you finally excepted who you are but you are more…more than void.. more than that, because most of all you are my sweet and precious princess that is who you are. No matter where you are, sweet dreams my dear… ill miss you" The voice broke.

"_Water?'_ She felt water come out of her eyes. Why was there water coming out of her eyes. "This was… no this where her tears" She pulled her chains.

She could hear the cries. She could feel the pain, this was her pain but also the pain of others. This world was known as the deepness. Yes, now she remembered. This was Abyss, her world.

" _I am in abyss"_ She moved and the chains loosened. _" I am part of this world, my name is… Shinn"_ she could move her arms, the chains around her protested. _"What am I? A chain, a being of this world" _but still something was off.

"You remembered? I am glad"

"_F….father?" _

She heard a smile in his voice, "My little princess I knew you could do it"

"_Father?" _Yes, that was the voice of father, now she remembered, _" Father? What happened?" _

A scream filled with agony spread reached her ears.

"_I ..you are father?" _she asked ignoring all the pleading and protesting voices.

"Stay here with us, this is where you belong" the darkness whispered, pleaded, screamed for her to stay.

"You remembered…."Her father's voice saddened, it also sounded weaker. "Listen to me whatever they say… whatever they write about me… know that everything I did was for you and only you"

"_What?"_

"I love you, nothing is going to change that" His voice was a soft whisper, "Farewell Reina"

"_Farewell?" _

"Yes" his voice was so far away, "Goodbye"

"_Father... father…. Father!"_ her eyes shot open. She could see the dark, she was right she was in Abyss, but how? She lifted her hand up and saw the chains, her eyes flashed, "Unhand me"

Instantly, the chains released her. She smirked, now she remembered who she was, but what happened? What had caused her to come here? And why did she feel so weak? She was a chain that was for sure, but not any ordinary chain, why was she so sure that she wasn't like any other chain? And how come that she knew that she lost something even though she didn't know what it was?

But this weakness was not something she knew, she felt her powers yes but she wasn't complete , she closed her eyes calling her powers up trying to shift her shape. That's when she realized she couldn't do it.

"What? Why am I not changing?"

Her powers! Where were they? What happened to her power? She felt drained, empty she was missing some of her power. No a lot of her power was missing. Who took it? Who stole what was hers? She didn't remember. All that was left was the emptiness, maybe if she remembered what happened before her memory went blank, she could recall it.

She closed her eyes thinking. Fire. Screaming. A name. Lunar.

Suddenly Shinn was hit by a wave of memories. The festival. She was there with father what had happened after that? What happened in Lunar? She didn't know, what? What had happened after the festival, what happened to father?

Her head was hurting. Every time she tried to remember she was hit by a wave of nauseous and a terrific headache.

"_Seal"_

She heard the soft whisper in her head, a seal? Her memories where sealed!But by who? Who could possible be so strong… no who could have benefit of it? Father, he could do it, but why? To protect her? But that didn't seem like something he would do, who else? There was only one other person left one who wouldn't do it for her safety or welfare one that would do it for power, he did this to her. She needn't to get out of here, but how? She didn't think she could open a portal.

"C_ontractor_"

The word was a soft whisper in the back of her mind.

"Yes I need a human contract" She hissed, "Unbelievable that I have to rely on that", slowly a smirk started to develop.

"But it could have its benefits, a human knows his history and it would make it easy to find out what happened, and to get my powers back.

She had decided, she would do it. But where to find a human who is so strong, so powerful that he wont die holding her? Her smirk widened, She knew where to find him. The only place. The very core of her world, home, the core of Abyss.

Now all she had to do was wait, till her tool would arrive….wait as long as it would take….just wait….wait….

Slowly Shinn drifted back in her slumber, falling back in the darkness.

* * *

"Dark" a soft whisper was heard in the infinite dark, "Alice… I am sorry Alice I couldn't safe you" the young man closed his eyes, "Alice….Alice…Alice…"

Shinn opened her eyes she didn't like to be disturb especially by someone repeating a name over and over again like a mantra, what was his problem? He was weak, that was the problem he was facing she chuckled softly, Shinn closed her eyes, falling back in to her light slumber.

"Alice..Alice…Alice"

Shinn tried her best to ignore it and tried to fall back in the slumber she was floating.

"Alice…Alice…Alice…"

Shinn eyes shot open again her red eyes flashing , _that is it one more time Alice and ill kill him._

"Alice, I failed you and… I failed Oz"

_How ironic now he changes his sentence. _Everything in her told her to kill him, how dare he to awaken her?

But that was not what kept Shinn wondering, no she was surprised, surprised she had noticed him in the first place, many appeared here before him, but she never woken up, Why did she open her eyes? Why did she feel him? She didn't feel anything special no she only felt what she always felt in this place, hurt, pain and despair.

But she felt it, a power buried deep under the pain and hurt, a power she was searching for. Was he the one? The one she needed? No that couldn't be…not him?

She closed her eyes letting her mind enter abyss, lets see who you are… are you the one?

My contactor? She chuckled darkly when she felt the power, this man wasn't like any other no he was special, he had a connection to this world.

Well it seems I found a contractor for time being that is.

The young man was falling deeper and deeper in to the darkness but he didn't care anymore, he already lost what was so important to him. So why fight? She was taken in the abyss he couldn't change time… he couldn't bring her back, he would have done anything , anything to safe her. Anything to bring her and Oz back.

"Anything?" A dark voice asked, "You would do anything to change the past?"

"Who?...who is there?"

He heard a dark laugh, "That is not important, I asked you a question would you do anything to change the past?"

_Would he? Would he really do anything?_ He didn't know but Alice…Alice yes he would do it for Alice.

"Tell me human would you?"

"I…yes I would do anything to make her happy…anything to bring her back"

"I take that with anything you also mean anything?" She didn't even know why she asked him that. Why did she care? Power or no power he would die, they all died eventually.

"Yes I would do anything for Alice"

"Noble" was her sarcastic reply. "Well than human shall we make it official?"

"Official?"

She chuckled, "Seems like you already lost your common sense, but yes the only way to get out of abyss is with a contract"

"I remember that"

"Did I say you forgot it than?" Was her innocent reply, "Now than human sign a contract with me"

"I…I…"

"Please… don't tell me your chickening out?"

He didn't like this, this chain was different she felt empty. Void of anything unlike any chain he had encountered.

But if he could get Alice back? if he could stop his best friend? Than why not?

He needed power… a lot of power and she seemed to have that.

"I have better things to do… now make your decision do you want to use my power to bend others to your will? To change the past?"

"I need to change the past"

"Well than I can do that for you but…."

"But what?" _why was she doing this? What did she want?_

"You have to do something for me" was her simple reply.

"Like what?"

He heard her dark laugh again, "Haven't you heard… what do you humans say? curiosity killed the cat?"

"What do you want"

"Well what do you know the kid has backbone… nothing as big as your wish to change the past"

He opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything, "What do you want?" he repeated the question

Strong he woken up, "You have to grant me three wishes"

"What are they?"

"Don't worry ill tell you in time" she chuckled, "the first one right after you contract me so what do say? Three wishes in return I change the past and you can use my powers"

"I will contract you"

She chuckled, "That doesn't sound right… I want you to ask it as if you really want it"

"What do you mean?"

"Say the magic words"

"Magic words?"

"Yes magic words like please?" She sighed, "Never mind the contract will only be valid if you say my name and yours"

"Your name?"

"Yes my name?" Shinn replied simply, "How else do you want to do it?"

"And what is your name?"

Shinn chuckled slightly amused that he had enough strength to be annoyed, "Fine, because you insist ill help. Just say it like this; I insert name take you Shinn of Abyss as my chain"

The young man sighed was he doing the right thing?

"Really, you are in no position to sigh like that" Was Shinn simple reply

She was annoying that was for sure that part of her seemed human, but … he had to do it for Alice, "I jack Bezarius take you shinn of abyss as my contract"

At first he didn't hear a thing but than he heard it.

Her laughter staring out emotionless and cold slowly turning insane and dark.

"Finally I can get out of this place"

Jack felt a dark aura surround him, slowly entering him.

"Well human lets make this official shall we"

Jack could hear the voice but he couldn't see a face, he contracted a chain he didn't even see!

He felt hand touch his cheek. Warm. Flesh. Soft. Human. Why was the hand so warm?

He saw red eyes flash in the dark.

"And I shinn will take you Jack bezarius as my contractor" she luaghed softly, "Just like being married"

" Now my first wish" He could feel her warm breath brush against his face she was close, close enough for him to feel her warmth.

" Find me" A soft chuckle her hand gently stroking his cheek.

"Find me the relics"

He could feel something warm drip on his face. Blood. Her blood.

" By finding out what happened in lunar" Her lips gently brushed his cheek.

That was the last thing Jack heard before he was blinded by a very bright light.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. That was my first try at a Pandora hearts fic, please review, I am open for ideas just no flames please. If you all like it ill continue. Chapter two is in progress so please tell me what you think.

Sorry if there are grammer msitakes english is not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter, hope you all like it.**

* * *

"It was here" A young bleu haired man started facing the older blond.

"Fine lets see what had disturbed the Abyss so much"

"Sam?"

"Hmmm" The blond faced him, "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes" He looked around the empty plateau, " it feels dead.. this entire place feels so I don't know empty of life"

Sam chuckled, "Ah….. this is your first time in the outskirts of lunar isn't it?"

"Yes and personally I don't like it"

"Relax Ken there is nothing here, there hasn't been anything here for 550 years"

"It was consumed by the Abyss right?"

Sam nodded, "Yes and until the day of today no one knows how or even why" Sam leaded them across the empty plateau, "It was the same with Sabrie we all thought it was an earthquake, well that was until Jack Bezarius spoke through someone else telling us it was all due to the Baskervilles, "But than again Sabrie wasn't totally consumed"

"I heard stories about this town" Ken started facing the crater which was left behind, "The City had always a connection with Abyss and that they worshipped it by sacrificing people to it"

Sam nodded, "Yep they sure did"

Ken shuddered, "What does Pandora say?"

"About lunar?"

"Yes"

Sam shrugged, "Nothing much no one survived it, so no one could say what had happened. What is certain is that it happened at the lunar festival other than that?" Sam sighed, "who knows those poor people must have been scared to death but I did hear something else though…."

"What?" Ken asked.

Sam shrugged, "It is probably nothing but I heard a rumor going around"

"A rumor?" Ken asked.

"The incident happened because a citizen couldn't control his chain"

"His chain?" Ken eyes widened, "You are telling me that this" He pointed towards the crater below. "All happened because one chain went on a rampage?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, he had the Chain that goes by the name of Shinn, ever heard of it?"

Ken nodded, "Yes who hasn't? it is a chain who kills mindlessly and it is at the same level as the B rabbit"

"Precisely Shinn is also named the demon chain of Abyss as it residence in the deepest level of that world and is known for killing and hunting down other chains and humans with no particular reason"

Sam sighed again, "That chain is extremely hard to control and the worst thing about that thing? it is void of any emotion it kills yes but it does not take pleasure out of it and that is worse than someone who enjoys it"

Ken sighed, his third mission as a Pandora agent and he had to go to this damned place.

"Don't worry it will be fine, I didn't mean to scare you" he smiled , "Sorry about that, O and before I forget… watch out, don't get to close to the crater better said stay as far way from the town as possible"

"How? You cant see it there is nothing here but this crater?"

Sam pointed, "You see that pillar?"

Ken turned around to face the direction Sam was pointing at, "yes"

"That is the tower of lunar or better said the top of the tower it is said that you could see it all over the plateau" he smiled a little, "Abyss is active here , a lot of people disappeared here I don't want you to be one of them, The abyss shows you things that aren't there and before you know it… your gone"

"Speaking about disappearing where are the others?" Ken looked around searching for the three others they arrived with.

Sam pointed ahead, "They are over there lets go before we loose sight of them"

"What are we searching for again?"

"Everything that is unusual" was Sam simple reply.

Ken sighed again why did he do this again? He wanted to help… he really hated his soft nature, he could have become a teacher, writer, doctor a sales man okay maybe not a sales man he hated to lie. And a doctor and writer where also out the league but hey he could dream right?

"Look at this place" A brown haired man started, "What happened here?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know Jared but Abyss is certainly active. And what ever disturbed the balance is still here"

"Fine lets split up and cover the area what ever it is it cant get far" Jared replied.

"Lets go Ken you and I will go towards the crater"

"Didn't you just say we should avoid that place?" Ken asked

"Good job kid pay good attention… I did but I can tell it is close"

Ken shrugged but followed the older man he was walking for a while aimlessly following Sam when his eye fell on something lying on the ground.

He stopped facing his left he blinked a few times wondering if what he was seeing was real.

"Sam! Get over here there is someone here" Ken didn't wait for his reply he headed towards the blond kneeling next to him, he placed his hand on his wrist he was alive thank god. But his heart beat was so low that he was afraid he wouldn't make it. "He needs help"

"Ken get away from him"

"What? but he needs…"

"NOW… it his him he is the one that disturbed it"

Ken faced the blond haired male him? "Sam I don't care he needs help and he needs it now"

Jared arrived at the scene followed by tow other agents, "You found the culprit?"

"Yes" Sam replied, "But Ken wont move"

"Move it kid"" Jared started lifting his sword, "He is dangerous and appeared out of the Abyss"

"So? That doesn't make you dangerous" Ken replied annoyed why didn't they want to help?

"You can only get out of the Abyss by making a contract and he is an illegal contractor"

"But… we cant leave him here?"

"We wont" Jared walked closer, "We have to kill him only Pandora can make legal contracts and we use the blood sealing mirrors".

Jared cocked an eyebrow, "And did you forget that they absorb the blood of the chain? We don't drink it directly. But an illegal contractor does and because of that the chain needs to consume humans" Jared sighed deeply, "And we are here to prevent that, we make sure that illegal contracts are not made"

Ken gritted his teeth so he would kill someone who couldn't defend himself? "I …"

"You are very kind Ken" Sam started.

"But kindness wont help you in this world" was Jared mocking reply, he pointed his sword towards Ken,

"Now move out of the way"

Ken sighed standing up no this is wrong they could at least take him as a prisoner , "No I wont move he cant do anything you would attack someone who cant fight back?"

Jared hissed, "Sometimes I wonder how you manage to get in this organization?"

"Simple I trained, made a contract and have a photographic memory" was Ken simple reply.

Jared hissed again, "Fine what ever you wish…. Fang!"

Ken eyes widened his chain? he was calling his chain?

"Now move aside" Jared replied, "I don't care if your still there, ill go through you if I must"

Sam's bleu eyes widened, "Jared you cant be serious! We can take him as a prisoner" Sam offered.

"And than what? his chain will need humans to get strength so we'll have to kill him now" He directed his anger to Sam, "Besides if we take him with us, hell try to escape and who knows what kind of a chain he'll use against us"

"I really don't think that will…" Ken started

"Shut up kid you have no idea…. Now move a side"

"No" Ken was planning to stand his ground this time.

"Ken" Sam pleaded, "Jared means it please just step aside"

"He cant do anything! This man cant fight back are you all okay with it? Ken asked.

"It seems you are not fitted for Pandora" was Jared sarcastic reply.

"If it means that I have to kill someone who is wounded and cant protect himself than I am glad I am not fitted" was Ken sarcastic reply.

Sam bleu eyes looked worried, he knew where Ken was coming of he had a gentle soul but Jared was cold he would kill everyone to get the mission done including his partners.

"Fang!" The wolf like chain attacked the blond before Ken could even blink.

"NO stop!" but it was to late, Fang already launched an attack, the force send Ken flying into a tree.

"There that is done" The entire area was covered in a light dust caused by the

Ken eyes widened he killed him with his chain! No remorse no nothing, "How could you?"

"It was very easy you should try it" Was Jared reply, "Besides…." He stopped when he heard fang growl, "What?"

The dust slowly cleared Jared's eyes widened, his chain.. Fang's attack was blocked.

The blond male was standing his green eyes blazing with such fire that Jared stepped back, chains where wrapped around him protecting him from Fang.

"You always a attack someone who cant protect himself?" the blond asked in a soft but firm voice

Ken eyes where wide, his pulse was so weak how was it possible he regained conscious?

"It is true I came out of the abyss, and I understand where you are coming from, as an agent of Pandora you must protect the people against the Abyss and illegal chains, I respect that" His green eyes narrowed, "But I have unfinished business so I will not die here"

Jared smirked, "You are in no position to talk like that, Fang destroy him"

The blond closed his eyes, "Forgive me" The chains unwrapped them self and started to tie them self around fang, "You don't give me no choice"

"You really think that those chains will stop my Fang?" Jared asked.

Ken tried to sit, "Euhm Jared Fang is…" The howl of Fang cut through the air.

"How is it possible! What is that!" Jared was watching in horror how his chain was being cut a dark and black fog surrounded the blond male the two red dots gave a eerie glow.

Ken couldn't believe his eyes there was nothing holding fang back only the chains and it seemed that was all that was needed.

"I am truly sorry" After the blond said that fang was send flying across the plateau.

They heard a cold laugh, the dark fog was still floating around the blond but it slowly took shape behind him.

Sam eyes where wide, "What do you want?"

The blond faced him with a calm expression, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I will also not let anyone get in the way" He sighed sadly, "Please try to understand that"

"And why would we believe you" A black haired man asked his gun in hand.

The blond faced him his green eyes piercing through him, "Because I would have done it, if I really wanted it, please put your weapon down and calm your self I am not your foe"

"Than will you tell us who you are?" Sam asked

The blond smiled closing his eyes, "My name is jack…" He opened his eyes his green eyes flaming with such intensity that they couldn't help but be drawn to it, " The one who crossed swords with the Baskervilles and beheld the tragedy of Sabrie with his own eyes Jack Bezarius!"

Ken eyes widened, "Jack…"

"Bezarius" Sam added, "The hero of a hundred years ago?

* * *

**A/N: I loved Jacks speech in episode 16 but than again who doesn't? But it made me love him more that ever. Thank you for reading please review because I am open for ideas is it worth continuing? Please tell me what you think also ideas to make it better are welcome, please just no flames.**


End file.
